Sausage Pizza
by Jred4ever
Summary: What happened back on the island during unplugged? Kayo decides to cook dinner and with Gordon constantly trying to set her up with Alan, what could possibly go wrong? Pure sillyness and fluff.
Gordon turned away from the window as soon as thunderbird two was out of sight.

"Well, Grandma Tracy has officially left the building, with Scott out on a mission and brains down in his lab. That means I am in charge!" He announced with a grin towards Alan and Kayo, who were sat patiently on the sofa.

"What makes you think you are in charge?" Scoffed Kayo.

"Because out of us three, I am the oldest." He smirked.

Kayo rolled her eyes "Age doesn't define maturity Gordon."

"Touché" said Gordon, clicking one of his fingers. "Anyway as eldest, right now, I have decided that we should do whatever we want as long as it's legal and Grandma or Scott don't hate us for it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Agreed Alan.

"What's the time?" Asked Kayo seriously.

"Party time." Laughed Gordon. Only to receive a glare from Kayo.

"5pm" informed Alan as he looked down at his watch. "Why?"

"Because tonight boys, Kayo is cooking." Kayo smirked as she stood up.

"Have you ever even cooked?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"No. But my Dad could. Besides anything is better than Grandma Tracy's. No offence to her, I respect her greatly but she needs to stay out of that fucking kitchen." Kayo explained. "Why would you listen to that? She hasn't yelled at me for swearing. Tonight is going to be a good night."

Alan and Gordon shared a look at each other, grinning like idiots. "Language Kayo." They scolded jokingly pointing a finger at her trying to imitate their grandmother.

Kayo laughed. "Really?"

The boys shrugged only for Kayo to roll her eyes.

"I'd better get started on the food." She confirmed.

"Let's hope those genes have passed down correctly. Kyrano, oh wow, that man made some mean egg fried rice!" Gordon explained.

Kayo rolled her eyes at Gordon before making her way down to the kitchen.

"Have fun" called Gordon after Kayo, he turned to Alan. "Come on let's go in the pool, work up an appetite for Kayo's dinner."

"What and miss Kayo cooking? You go enjoy the water bro, I'd rather give it a miss." Alan confirmed.

Gordon gave Alan a knowing smirk. "Oh I see, you want to get Kayo alone." He winked.

"What? No!" Alan brushed off.

Ignoring Alan's statement, Gordon continued. "Try and make conversation with her. Just imagine your in thunderbird three together and talk about the kind of stuff you do in there or something."

"What? babysitting?" Alan enquired sarcastically.

"Huh?" Gordon crooked an eyebrow.

"Nothing"

"Anyway. Any problems and give me a signal, I'll be able to see everything from the pool. Big bro Gordo will help you out." Gordon finished.

Alan rolled his eyes at his older brother. Before making his way down to the kitchen.

Kayo was stood over the kitchen counter staring at the ingredients and utensils she had around her. Only looking up when she heard footsteps edging closer to her.

"Alan!" She exclaimed. "What brings you down here?"

Alan propped himself onto a stall before the counter. "An occasion as rare as you cooking is too good to miss."

"You just want to watch me fail." She smirked.

"You won't fail. I'm just interested." He shrugged. "Besides you never fail at anything Kayo."

"Alan, I've only had thunderbird shadow for a few months and I've already fucked it up around three times. I do fail sometimes Alan, as rare as it may be." She explained.

"Ah I wouldn't worry about it. We've all messed up our crafts at some point. Anyway, shadow is different to the other crafts so it will take time for you to get used to the controls. I remember my transition from PODs to Thunderbird three, I had no idea." He assured.

Kayo offered a small smile. "Thanks Alan. Who knew you were good with advice?"

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out here" he laughed.

Just then Gordon emerged from the stairs in his orange swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder. He winked at the pair of them with a smirk before retreating out to the pool.

Kayo laughed awkwardly. "What was that wink all about."

"I..I don't know. W-hy should I..c..are." He stuttered nervously.

Kayo shrugged it off, looking back down at the counter.

"So, what are you cooking?" Alan asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Pizza" she acknowledged.

"Nice!" Exclaimed Alan, fist pumping the air.

Kayo couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight of Alan.

Alan coughed nervously before turning his eyes back to what kayo was doing.

He watched as kayo tipped some flour into the mixing bowl before him with attentive eyes.

"I've always liked the texture of flour." Alan announced to himself.

Kayo raised an eyebrow in curiosity before forming a devilish smirk across her face. "Do you want feel some?" She asked, barely able to contain the laughter sparking inside of her.

Alan nodded with a cheerful grin. However, before he could have any time to do anything, Kayo had thrown some flour at him. Alan ruffled his hair and attempted to brush the flour from his T-shirt, only it made it worse.

Kayo laughed at his now ghost like appearance, holding onto the counter for support.

Alan looked at Gordon, who had seen everything from the pool, for help. Gordon just laughed at his younger brother before mimicking removing a shirt.

Alan blushed, although it wasn't as noticeable under his mask of flour, shaking his head at Gordon he turned back to Kayo; still laughing, she looked over at her cooking book.

Alan felt some anger twinge within him. He was used to Kayo teasing him, he teased her too, it was in their nature. But usually she apologised afterwards. Alan was unable to control himself in this moment of time, a rush of adrenaline shooting through him.

"What the fuck was that for?" He exclaimed.

Kayo shot her head up, to face him wide eyed. "Did you just swear?"

Alan blushed again, only this time it was noticeable. "Y..yeah"

"Put your hand up." She ordered bluntly.

"What?"

"Put your hand up."

Alan cautiously put his hand up in front of her only for it to be hit with that of hers.

"What was that?" He frowned, surprised at her gesture.

"It was a fucking high five." She exclaimed, grinning.

"Why?"

"Because you fucking swore!" She smirked.

"I-i didn't mean to. I- was just mad about what you did." He shuffled.

"Alan, it's fine. Look I'm sorry for what I did. Okay? I was just being silly."

"Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it

Kayo smiled at him before turning back to her work. Alan watched intently until the point in which she was kneading the dough.

"Whoa whoa whoa Kayo, Slow down." He proclaimed, slipping off of his stall and rushing over to her. "You are doing that waaay to hard"

"What are you talking about?" She sighed.

"That pizza needs to be treated with care. Knead it softly, don't get too rough with it." He soothed.

"How the hell do you know that?" She queried.

"Let's just say that, when I was little, Scott would leave me to sit in a pizza shop for hours while he went off with his girlfriend when he was asked to babysit me." Alan shrugged.

Kayo's jaw dropped. "No way! That doesn't sound very Scott like." She retorted in an exasperated manner.

"Oh yeah, teenage Scott was a rebel"

"Now that I would have liked to see." She smirked.

Alan sighed at the memory.

"So he really left you in pizza shops on a regular basis?" She asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised I didn't get fat the amount I consumed." He chuckled.

Kayo laughed. "So how am I supposed to handle this dough?"

Alan took the dough by his own hands and began to knead it gently. "Like this"

Kayo gazed intently as Alan blessed the dough through the rhythm in his fingers.

Suddenly Alan turned his head towards the window, only to see Gordon stood before it.

Gordon gave his younger brother a thumbs up before slowly pressing his hands together, mouthing the words: "Get closer."

Alan scowled at him, catching Kayo's attention; she too turned to face Gordon.

"What is Gordon up to today?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Alan.

Alan turned a deep shade of red. "Ah- I- I have no idea. It's just Gordon being silly I guess"

"Right.." She trailed off.

Gordon shook his head at the pair of them, diving into the pool again.

"It should be soft now." Alan confirmed, walking away from the counter.

"What?" She exclaimed, taken off guard by Alan's sudden expression.

"The pizza dough. It's soft, you should probably roll it out now." He explained innocently.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Of course, the pizza"

Kayo returned to the counter, fetching some more flour from the packet and sprinkling it onto the counter.

Alan leaned over and collected some flour ,also. Throwing it at Kayo.

"Very funny, Alan" she smirked.

"I guess now that makes us even." He smirked back.

"Not if I do this." She announced before devilishly returning the favour of throwing flour.

Alan brushed the flour from his face and ran his hand through his hair. Throwing more flour at Kayo from the packet.

"Oh this is so on" she confirmed.

Flour was thrown to and fro. Their faces, Their hair, their clothes. Everything on them had been consumed by the storm of flour.

Once out of flour, the two teenagers leaped forward. Rubbing their hands through each other's hair, blending the flour into their locks.

A cough from the second youngest Tracy was all it took to break up the war of flour.

"Glad to know that there is a good reason behind why the pizza hasn't been cooked yet." Gordon remarked at the pair of them before shooting them a wink.

Kayo coughed nervously. "Shit, well I'd better get back to the pizza."

Gordon elbowed Alan, Making him blush. "Right, well I am going back to the pool." He announced sensing the awkwardness within the room.

"Um, before you go, what toppings are you happy with Gordon?" Kayo asked, attempting to concentrate at the task at hand.

"I'm cool with whatever you guys want to have." He confirmed. Suddenly an idea sparked within his brain, a cheeky grin forming over his face. "Although sausage pizza could be quite nice."

Alan blushed even further whilst Kayo was left oblivious to the joke.

"Alright, sausage pizza sounds good." She shrugged.

"Great." Gordon clasped his hands together. "Alan, why don't you help Kayo out and give her the sausage"

Alan was as red as thunderbird three by this point. Kayo ,on the other hand, had only just caught onto what Gordon was saying and she too began to blush.

"Eugh Gordon, Grow up." She rolled her eyes.

Gordon smirked before retreating to the pool again.

Kayo shook off what had just happened and began concealing the dough in sauce and cheese.

"So. Er, I'm guessing that we're not going to have Gordon's topping of choice." Alan shuffled.

"Oh fuck no. If he's going to speak to us like that about it than he's not getting it." Kayo picked up the pizza and put it in the oven.

"Good point there Kayo." He agreed.

"right well the pizza is in the oven. How about we get our own back with that idiot brother of yours?" She suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Alan smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

Kayo made her way out onto the poolside with Alan scurrying behind her.

"Alan! Kayo! How's the sausage?" Gordon grinned from the water.

"Oh shut up squid!" She scowled.

"Whoa K.K calm down!" He soothed.

"I will not calm down. And don't call me K.K for goodness sake!"

Alan stood breathlessly, admiring Kayo's advanced skill of lying on the spot. Gordon pulled himself onto the poolside.

"Look just hear me out." He remarked, making his way towards them.

Kayo rolled her eyes at him as he slung an arm around her shoulders loosely.

"Alan is a great guy and under that extremely thick layer of flour you have bathed him in I'm sure that he is very attractive."

Kayo looked over at Alan and smiled. Her plan was falling into place. Before Gordon could acknowledge anything, Kayo had placed her right leg around his left; resulting in Gordon falling backwards into the pool.

Alan and Kayo laughed and high-fived each-other. Meanwhile, Gordon emerged from the surface. He swam over to the poolside, grabbing both Alan and kayo by the ankles, pulling them in too.

"That should clean the flour off the pair of you." Gordon laughed. "Now would be a great time to check each other out don't you think?"

Kayo glared at him, splashing him with the force of a wave.

"Nice try Kayo, but you can't fight me on my territory." He explained.

Kayo rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised. Have you forgotten I'm a Kung fu expert and Alan here is my best self defence student?"

"I'm the best?" Alan asked shocked.

"Of course you are. Your brothers are shit no offence to them. Your movie nights and magazines are really starting to pay off." She smiled encouragingly.

"So when's the wedding?" Gordon chucked.

"Get lost will you?" Alan snapped.

Kayo was taken aback, however Gordon laughed. "How about you two get out of the pool and get a room!"

"Gordon where are you getting all of these stupid fucking ideas about me and Alan? Like that would ever happen!" Kayo had lost her temper by this point. "Another word out of you towards the matter and you won't know what's hit you."

Kayo pulled herself from the pool and made her way back to the kitchen, water dripping from her body and her clothes clung to her figure tightly.

"Bad luck there bro. Looks like she's not interested, doesn't surprise me to be honest." Gordon ruffled Alan's hair as the teenager sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kayo yelled from the kitchen before an audible crash was heard from the kitchen.

Alan leaped out of the pool, followed my Gordon to face Kayo standing over the Oven. The pizza was burned beyond incineration.

A small 'O' shaped formed on Alan's mouth.

"I swear it's the fucking oven! I followed all of the instructions! Where the fuck did Grandma Tracy buy this fucking thing? What the fuck did she do to it?" Kayo yelled in rage.

Alan made his way over to Kayo and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Look everyone makes mistakes. It was your first time cooking after all.

"I know how we can solve this." Gordon confessed.

"Gordon I swear if this is stupid I will kill you." Kayo groaned.

"I'm being serious this time. You too clean up here and get yourselves changed. I'll take four to the mainland and grab some pizza from dominos." He suggested.

"That is actually the most logical thing you have said all day." Kayo sighed in relief.

"Why four?" Asked Alan, still convinced that Gordon was tricking them in some way.

"Because Virgil has all of the PODs with him in two. Shadow is in for repairs. Again-" Gordon began to explain while Kayo smirked at the part regarding her reckless treatment towards her craft. "-And I'm sure dominos would really appreciate Three coming along and squashing the place."

"Fair enough." Alan shrugged.

"Thunderbirds are go! For pizza." Cheered Gordon as he made his way to launch.

"What a day, huh?" Alan asked as he put the pizza in the bin.

"You can say that again. What is Gordon playing at?" Kayo swept up the flour from the floor.

"I don't know. I guess he saw an opportunity to tease us while the others weren't around and took it with both hands." Alan shrugged.

"I guess if he was teasing someone else it would have been funny." She acknowledged as they both scrubbed the counter.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Kayo." He agreed as they smiled at each other.

Soon the kitchen was clean. Alan and Kayo went off to take showers and get changed.

By the time they returned to the living room. Gordon was there with two pizza boxes.

"I've sent a pepperoni up to John in the space elevator and I've given Brains a margarita to snack on while he works on shadow." He explained as he passed one of the boxes to Alan. "That ones for you two to share.

"What pizza have you got?" Kayo asked Gordon suspiciously.

"I have got myself a meat feast." Gordon smirked.

Alan opened the box in his hands. "Really Gordo? Sausage pizza, are you kidding me?"

Kayo looked into the box and laughed. "Fuck it lets just eat it. We aren't going to win here Al."

Alan and Kayo slumped down onto one of the sofa's Gordon watching them with a cheeky grin on his face. He knew what was going to happen between them eventually. They were just too young to realise. The seeds had yet to grow and mature before blossoming into love. That couldn't, however, stop Gordon from trying to help them on their way. As ridiculous as his teasing might have been.


End file.
